Rosas Rojas
by navegante
Summary: Desde los distintos puntos de vista de algunos integrantes de Fairy Tail comienza una nueva aventura... y quizá algún romance.


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenece a su creador._

**Capítulo 1.** **Amistad.**

_POV Lucy_

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia. Acabo de ser salvada de manos de un mago degenerado por otro mago muy peculiar llamado Natsu, y, cosas del destino, pertenece al gremio de magos al cual quiero entrar, Fairy Tail.

Tiene un aire de ingenuidad que me encanta y que me atrae muchísimo, a pesar de que lo acabo de conocer. Su gato con alas, Happy, es el animal más raro que he visto nunca y el que hable y sea tan amigo de Natsu también lo hace muy especial.

Me dirijo en su compañía a Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos de la ciudad de Magnolia, al cual Natsu me ha invitado a unirme, ya que supo de mis ansias por pertenecer a dicho lugar.

El viaje desde la ciudad costera de Hurgeon hasta Magnolia aún es algo largo debido a que la mayor parte del trayecto la hacemos a pie dada la aversión que tiene Natsu hacia todo medio de transporte, algo que me cuenta largo y tendido durante el viaje con constantes comentarios de por medio de Happy, que sólo dicen "Aye".

Su incesante charla llena de comentarios graciosos por el medio hace que aún me sienta más atraída hacia él. No sé que me pasa, sólo hace unas horas que lo conozco, y, sin embargo, todo en él me encanta, desde su cabello despuntado de un extraño color rosado hasta sus ropas estrafalarias. No sé si le pasará a él, pero es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Al anochecer llegamos a la fabulosa ciudad de Magnolia. Happy va dormido sobre la manta que lleva Natsu en la mochila a la espalda. A pesar de la noche despejada con una luna inmensa, el fresco que corre es bastante desagradable, pero Natsu no parece notarlo. Su única chaqueta sigue siendo su chaleco negro, que le deja al descubierto su bien formado pecho.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, Lucy. Lo malo es que a estas horas el gremio está cerrado.

- ¿Cerrado?, ¿no está abierto todo el día?

- Jajaja… No. Mirajane no lo consentiría. Es nuestro lugar de descanso y donde cogemos los "trabajos", pero al anochecer cada uno para su casa. – guardó silencio un momento. – No tienes dónde quedarte, ¿no?

Hice un gesto negativo a la vez que me ponía a pensar en dónde habría un sitio para pasar la noche que no fuera demasiado caro. En aquellos momentos mi dinero era muy limitado.

- Vamos a casa del idiota de Gray. Tiene suficiente espacio para dar cobijo a un par de viajeros. – y me guiñó el ojo.

¿Gray?, ¿quién era Gray? Tenía que ser algún amigo de Natsu, seguramente del gremio. ¿Y por qué no íbamos a su casa? No, aquella idea no era muy buena, quizá aquel mago no quería quedarse a solas conmigo en su casa y prefería tener compañía. Pero… ¿yo sola con dos chicos que no conocía? Aquello también sonaba muy raro.

Decidida a no pasar aquella fría noche a la intemperie seguí a Natsu por las callejuelas desiertas de la ciudad hasta pararnos delante de una casa de piedra gris no muy grande. El silencio de la calle era sobrecogedor.

- Aquí es – dijo el mago de cabello rosado golpeando la puerta fuertemente, tan fuerte que creí que la iba a echar abajo. - ¡Gray! ¡Eh, mago idiota, ven a abrir la puerta si no quieres que la eche abajo!

Menudas maneras de saludar a un amigo y de pedirle que nos dejara pasar la noche en su casa. Tras un par de gritos más y otro par de golpes a la puerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la calle. Observé mi alrededor por si venía alguien a quejarse tras el alboroto de Natsu, pero o conocían al alborotador o no se habían enterado.

El ruido de un cerrojo al ser descorrido por dentro me hizo volver la atención a la puerta de madera. Esta se abrió y una silueta alta y delgada apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Natsu? – parecía perplejo de encontrárselo allí. - ¿A qué vienes a molestar, cabeza humeante? Y deja de hacer tanto ruido.

- Déjanos pasar, cerebro congelado. Ya es de noche y aquí afuera hace frío.

- ¿No tienes casa?

- Lucy no – y sin decir nada más lo empujó a un lado entrando en el interior de la vivienda. – Vamos, Lucy.

Corrí tras Natsu y le sonreí tímidamente al apuesto chico moreno que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta abierta.

El interior estaba caldeado por una pequeña chimenea que había en la habitación principal. Una cena a medio comer estaba sobre una pequeña mesita cerca de la chimenea.

- Te hemos interrumpido. Lo siento mucho – me disculpé al ver la comida en el plato.

Natsu ya se había recostado en el sofá y comía algo que había robado del plato.

- No lo sientas, Lucy – masculló Natsu mientras mascaba incansablemente. – Si vas a pertenecer al gremio, ¿por qué no puedes visitar a un compañero?

- ¡Pero no a robarle su cena! – exclamé indignada y poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Me giré para presentarme cómo debía haber hecho nada más entrar y me encontré al tal Gray vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos oscuros. No pude evitar soltar un grito a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo.

- ¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?!

- ¡¿Eeehhh?! – exclamó casi al mismo tiempo el moreno.

- Gray tiene la mala costumbre de desnudarse en cualquier sitio y en cualquier momento – comentó Natsu estallando en carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes tú, idiota?

Antes de que me diera cuenta ambos chicos estaban enzarzados en una pelea y las cosas volaban por todas partes. ¿Dónde me había metido? Acababa de conocerlos como quien dice y uno ya estaba semi-desnudo y el otro parecía haber sido presa de un estado de locura. ¿Debería quedarme o marcharme y buscar cobijo para esa noche en otro sitio?

- Natsu – comencé a decir, pero era como hablar al aire. Los dos magos seguían enzarzados en su pelea y no hacían caso de nada, creo que realmente se habían olvidado de que yo me encontraba allí. – Natsu – lo volví a intentar.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de permanecer más tiempo en compañía del mago de pelo rosa, la situación de verme en medio de una disputa entre magos no me hacía demasiada ilusión, así pues, sabiendo que quizá me arrepintiera nada más poner un pie en la calle, me giré y sigilosamente, aunque si fuera haciendo ruido creo que tampoco se hubieran enterado, me dirigí a la salida de casa de Gray. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era buscar una habitación para pasar la noche y gastarme mis últimos ahorros. Si tenía suerte, por la mañana quizá encontraría trabajo en el gremio Fairy Tail. Y les daría una explicación de mi marcha a aquellos dos magos tan desquiciantes.

**Dejad reviews, please, mejor buenos que malos… jejeje.**

**Un saludo ^^**


End file.
